The Rust Maid
by button-pusher
Summary: I served them for as long as I can remember. And I was alright with it. Even if I hated Miss Peixes, Feferi was my best friend. I really didn't want anything to do with that Captor boy. He was supposed to marry Feferi but he came to me. And I let him. And now I think I might love him. But how do I tell Feferi that? *Humanstuck*
1. The Dinner

**I started reading "The Help" and it just inspired me to write something. So I decided on some good ole Homestuck. And I'm sorry, the summary was awful. I really suck at summaries.**

* * *

Miss Peixes unlocks the door early every morning for my arrival. She sits there and waits for the door to creek at exactly 8 every morning with the exception of Sundays. Any sooner than 8 she scoffs and makes a snarky comment about my eagerness, any later, she whines and complains about my laziness. However, today as I stepped through the door at 7:56 whilst adjusting my tights and she didn't utter a word. This evening we were expecting a special guest for dinner. I wasn't given any information past _"special guest" _but I assumed it was another potential suitor for Miss Peixes's beloved daughter, Feferi. Now that she had come of age, Miss Peixes had them lined up. It was my job to prepare the meal, set the table, and clean the guest bathroom. Everything was to be spotless by 11:00 A.M. and dinner was to be ready by 4:30 P.M. The guests would arrive at 4. Then I was not to speak with the guests. _Because I might affect the boy's decision. Pfft._ That is what Miss Peixes scribbled on her fancy fuchsia lined paper stuck to the fridge with a magnet. On the bottom of the paper it read endearingly,

_Do something nice with the flounder in the icebox. Don't let the ghosts snatch it away. Hehe~_

_Thanks, Love._

"..." I sighed to myself. _Bitch._

Feferi stepped down the steps groggy in her nightgown, rubbing the sleep out of her big bright eyes. She beamed when she saw me and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Hi, Aradia!"

"Hello, Feferi." I returned her warm smile. I really did like Feferi. We practically grew up together, and she didn't treat me like her mother did. We were equals in her eyes. Even if she came from a wealthy family and she was clearly the more beautiful out of the both of us, _even if I was her maid_, she still considered me her best friend. Maybe even her sister. It was flattering. But I couldn't help feeling jealous of her wealth and beauty. Such flawless porcelain skin, rich dark brown hair and soft bouncy curls. I wanted a waist that slim, perfect curves, a perky bust, and everything that made a man crane his neck to get a second glance.

But I was pudgy, with strong arms and long strong legs, and breasts that never grew to their full potential (or at least what I thought they should have been). I chose to wear loose turtleneck sweaters and long skirts to cover my body. Even at work.

I cautiously lit the stove's burner with a match and placed a greased pan over the flame. Feferi fiddled with the radio on the kitchen table.

"Did you have any visions last night?" Feferi asked. Unlike her mother, she took my bizarre abilities seriously and was interested in hearing about some of the things I saw. She liked to call them my _special powers _because she couldn't think of a better name. I shook my head.

"Slept like a rock last night." She nodded, staring off out the window.

"Oh! Aradia, did mother tell you about the boy that's coming over tonight?!" I poured her a cup of coffee and snatched the bowl of leftover pancake mix from the fridge.

"I wasn't told anything about him. Why?" I poured the batter over the hot greasy pan. I pulled out a small container of freshly picked strawberries and swiftly cut the ends off and slid them into the garbage like a pro. Feferi watched in amazement and I smiled to myself. _Years of experience, child._

"Oh my _cod__!_ He's a Captor. And I heard he's so cute. And tall. And intelligent. And mysterious!" She sighed dreamily. I flipped the fluffy cake over in the pan and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Sounds like quite the keeper." I sipped my coffee.

"And I heard he has a brother." She winked. I shot her an apprehensive glance and fought the slight smile threatening to crack my lips from the suggestion.

"I heard the one is stupid. And _taken_." I said and I slid the plate of steaming cake and rich strawberries down the kitchen table to her.

"Oh, come on." Feferi giggled.

"Not to mention older." I cracked an egg over the burner. The older Peixes likes sunny side up over a slice of toast.

"He's like Meenah's age! That's nothing!" The princess protested and pouted like a five year-old. I didn't waver and she quickly gave up. "_Fine_, Aradia...oh, wait! Can you do my hair tonight? I want to look my best and you do hair the best." I smiled at her compliment.

"I have a ton of stuff I have to do first. I'm cooking tonight and I also have to clean _every_thing." I told her honestly. I actually liked doing the young woman's hair so I was hoping I would have the time.

"I'll help pick up the foyer and dust a little if you want." I popped a slice of bread in the toaster.

"You don't have to. Besides, your mom wouldn't be too happy with me if she sees you doing _my_ work." Feferi waved me off.

"Pfft, she's going to be upstairs all morning prepping herself for the night." The girl backed from her seat and headed toward the foyer. "Besides, I haven't showered yet anyway. I'll get everything out of the foyer and the corridor then pull out the duster."

"Ha, well, if you're so willing to help, maybe you can do that bathroom too." I pointed down the hall to the guest bathroom.

"Haaa, yeah, that one's your job."

Frank Sinatra was playing on the radio as the older Peixes stomped down the steps. She slept in her long tight braids, now loose and messy, and struggled to turn her glasses upright on her face.

"Breakfast is on the table." She groaned in response. I threw the scalding pan in the sink and ran water over it. The sound of sizzling and steam rising blocked out the radio for a short moment before I heard the older Peixes running her mouth.

"Feferi's got another suitor coming over tonight, don't she? Why I gotta sit through 'nother fancy smancy dinner? Why don't dat beach just put her princess's fine lil' ass outside wid a sign dat says 'Free'. She jus' turn eighteen and da boys are knocking down our front door a'ready."

"How'd you sleep?" I poured some dish soap on the pan and started scrubbing. The older Peixes stuffed her mouth full of toast and egg. The yolk broke and poured over her hands in a deep sickly rich yellow mess.

"Fine." Her mouth was full of half chewed food.

Believe it or not, the older Peixes and I got along fairly well. After talking to Feferi for so long, the older Peixes's vulgarity could be refreshing. She was a living tragedy to her mother. Like Feferi, she was gorgeous. Perfect body, lovely face, rich colored hair. But she chose to rebel against her mother in every way she possibly could. She held so much hatred toward her mother for whatever reason, it was not my business to intrude. And as a result, her mother seemed to hide her from public, ashamed that her daughter was so vulgar. "Ya know, mom ne'er tried setting _me_ up wid a man. Am I not good nuff?" I wasn't about to mention the Amporas and how her mother had tried to get her to marry the eldest son of the wealthy Mister Ampora. But Cronus Ampora was just as rebellious as the older Peixes and rumors spread quickly that the two slept together. Something neither her nor her mother are proud to admit. But Miss Peixes was so embarrassed that she never offered her eldest daughter to another man again.

"It's not really my place to talk about Miss Peixes."

"Well, I sure as hell can an' let me tell ya, she's a _bitch_." We shared a common enemy. "So who the boy comin' over dis time?"

"He's a Captor from what I heard."

"A Captor!?" She wailed. "Good God, don' tell me we givin' Feferi that dolt? His brain is as good as dried PlayDough. Jegus, even _I_ think she better den _dat_!"

"It's the other one." I inform her politely.

"I ne'er met da other one." She sucked the yellow from her fingers and wiped the remaining residue on her pajama pants indignantly. "Still don' like da Captors." The older Peixes left her plate on the table, stomping back up the steps to get a well needed shower.

* * *

It was noon, and I was marinating the flounder in lemon juice and garlic. Miss Peixes rose from her room, inspecting the bathroom and the fireplace mantle for any specs of dirt left.

"Aradia!" Miss Peixes called from the living room. I abandoned the flounder in the sink and rushed to the living room where Miss Peixes was examining her reflection in a polished vase. I was wiping my hands with a damp towel when she turned to me, standing tall over me with her ridiculous heels.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I need you to do me a favor." She offered me a fake toothy grin.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"After you serve everyone dinner, I need you to stay out of the way. You know, stay in the kitchen for most of the night. You can't come out until dinner has been finished and our guests have left."

"Yes, ma'am." I didn't dare question her why. She'd give me that death glare and purse her lips till her gooey lipstick glued her lips together then mention how it was none of my business. I didn't care much anyway.

"Oh and..." She looked uneasy, "Keep Meenah out of trouble. She's been extra rowdy lately."

"Of course, ma'am. I'll try." I was glad Miss Peixes was occupied with her daughters. The worry over the dinner kept her busy so I could keep busy with work of my own. I returned to the kitchen to find Feferi fiddling with the radio again.

"Are you going to be able to do my hair?" She asked slightly worried that I might say no. I looked at the clock and nodded.

"You should go get your shower soon. I should be done with the flounder in a little. The bread dough may take a while though. But I should be good to go in about an hour." The princess clasped her hands together joyfully, squealing to herself.

"Oh, thank you, Aradia! I'm so nervous for tonight, I'm sweating bullets right now." She fanned herself for emphasis. My attention turned to the flounder in the sink. Why the girl worried, I never knew. "I was thinking a nice updo. I read somewhere it's good to show your neck. It's flirty or something."

"Whatever you want." I told her. I felt more like her mother sometimes. I sure as hell acted more like one than her actual mother did. Drove Miss Peixes insane how Feferi spoke to me. She sat there, watching me like a child with those big curious eyes as I finished with the flounder and stuck it in the icebox. She marveled the way I made bread, said I made it seem so easy.

"You're so graceful and elegant. And I'm so clumsy." Feferi pouted. I shrugged my shoulders, cheeks flushed pink from the compliment. "Hey, Aradia. Have you ever thought about getting married and having kids?" I froze. "You know, like living together with the man of your dreams, making him supper and sitting together on the couch watching movies on the tube."

"I never really thought about it. I enjoy being independent though." I answer and return back to molding the bread dough. Miss Peixes asked for braids specifically.

"I have...I'm not sure if I'm ready." She admitted. "I want a boyfriend and all. You know, to hold hands with and...well, stuff. But I'm not used to having to make a committment."

"Fef, you know you have the power to make that decision. You can get married whenever you want to whomever you wish." I reassured her. But she just sat there, her eyes staring out at nothing in particular. I watched her remove her glasses from her face and rub her temples.

"Not exactly..." Her smile had fallen. I watched her brows furrow and twitch as that sodden expression twisted her features. Her voice dropped to just above a whisper. "Mother has been making all the decisions. I mean, I want to meet this boy, but all this business. And marriage? I don't know. I just want a boyfriend. _Just_ a boyfriend." Miss Peixes was wandering the room just right outside the doorway.

"It's your life, Fef. You do what you have to do to make you happy." It was the first time Feferi ever shared something about her mother to me. The older Peixes let it all spill out like a kitchen faucet, but Feferi wasn't nearly as rebellious as her sister. She kept her mouth shut and did what she was told. And that's why Miss Peixes loved her so dearly and shunned her other. I washed my hands off on a towel and gentle hands on the girl's shoulders. "Why don't you go get your shower now. I'll be done with the bread soon. By the time you're out, I'll be able to do your hair and help you pick something out to wear." A wide grin returned to the girl's face and she skipped merrily up the steps.

But our short talk got me thinking. As much as I envied Feferi, I was also glad I wasn't her. I could put up with a some belly fat and dirty dishes if that meant I was going to decide when and who I would marry. That is, if I ever did.

I finished up with the bread and put the dough on the windowsill for the yeast to set. I made sure to wash the flour and sticky dough thoroughly from my calloused hands and made my way up the steps to wait for Feferi. I pulled several dresses from her closet, sorting through each and contemplating what would be the most appropriate for the occasion. _The ball gown? Definitely out. Flapper dress? Hell no. Fish pattern sundress? Too casual._ I pulled out a dark fuchsia strapless dress that extended to the lower thigh. Ever since the rumors about her first daughter, Miss Peixes made sure her daughters dressed modestly. Well, at least Feferi. I looked at the dress again. _God, her mother would flip if she just wore this._ I glanced at my other options. _Second thought, this is good enough._ I searched through the closet and pulled out some black tights and a cute white sweater to cover the shoulders.

I heard the water stop and the shower door slide open. I approached the bathroom door and knocked quietly with the knuckle of my forefinger.

"Hey, Fef. I found an outfit I think might be good. The other dresses I found were...eh...well, a bit _too_ revealing."

"Okay, thanks, Aradia. Can you toss it on the counter or something?" I open the door just a crack and throw the folded clothes onto the bathroom counter. I wait patiently on the bed, crossing my legs and exploring my thoughts. The bathroom door squeaked open and there's Feferi in her fuchsia dress, black tights and a towel around her shoulders to protect her dress from the dampness of her hair. In her arms, a hair dryer, the one with the extended power cord that she loved so much, and a bag filled with hair products and other utensils. She skipped to the empty space in front of me, plopping herself down on the floor and handing me all the utensils out could possibly need. Hair scrunchies, bobby pins, hair spray, curlers, flower accessories, anything a girl could imagine.

"So an updo? Right?" She nods her wet head as I begin my work. I spray some of that heat protectant crap in her hair and turn the hair dryer on full blast. I had her hand me an extra rag to soak up the extra moisture scrunch her hair to bring her curls back to life. She had so much hair it took twenty minutes just to dry the whole thing. "You need to trim these ends, they're splitting like wood."

"I know," She whined. "But going to the hair salon always makes me nervous."

"You're a piece of work." I chuckle and get to work on shaping her bun atop her head. Her natural curls were bouncing back in place. _Thank god, I wouldn't have to use the curling iron._ I french braided the loose ends of hair that weren't long enough to fit in the bun and pinned them to the side of her head. I fastened the bun to her scalp with forty-three bobby pins, a black scrunchy, and half a bottle of hairspray. "Don't get too close to any open flames. You have enough hairspray in your hair to blow a hole in the wall."

"Oh boy. I'll make note of that." She giggled. I spun her around and tugged a few pieces of hair loose from the bun to frame her unmade up face. I checked the clock on the wall next to the door. _Almost 3 already._ After looking her over again, I give her the thumbs up.

"You're going to have to do your own makeup. I got to get the appetizers ready before _you-know-who_ throws a fit." I told her. "Don't overdo it. Just a little mascara and some lip gloss." I said with a smile.

"Alright." She shook her arms, "I've got the jitters, haaa..." That Captor boy better be something if she's getting this worked up.

"You'll be fine." _I heard the Captor family was kinda desperate anyway..._ I made my way downstairs, greeted by a busy Miss Peixes.

"Aradia! Did you finish the appetizers?" The woman asked.

"Starting them now, ma'am." I rolled my eyes behind her back.

"Ugh! Hurry up! I'm starting to get all worked up." _Why was she worrying over this one so much?_ From what I gathered, the Captor family wasn't that much wealthier than Nitrams or the Leijons. Surely there were wealthier and more _prestigious_ families willing to hand their sons over to her. Why she was freaking out over this dinner was beyond me.

"Right away, ma'am. Do you want me to make something to calm your nerves? Maybe some tea?"

"I'm fine..." She started pursing her lips again. "Remember, you _cannot_ talk to our guests. And I mean at all. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded. And I went back to my kitchen to make tomato risotto and crescent rolls for Miss Peixes to oogle over later.

* * *

The clock struck 4 and soon enough, there was a polite knock on the door of the Peixes residence. I washed my hands with my cloth to answer the door when Miss Peixes stepped in front, holding her arm out to me like I was a dog.

"_I'll _get the door. You go work on dinner, please, Aradia." She smoothed out her dress and patted down the frizz in her hair before she opened the door.

"Of course, ma'am." _Just trying to do my job, dumb bitch._

"And remember, you _cannot_ talk. Nothing, okay? If I hear you utter even one word to one of our guests, so help me-" I nodded. It wasn't necessary to finish that sentence. I strolled back into my kitchen to check on the flounder baking in the oven when Feferi came in. Freshly made up and bun still in tact, she smiled nervously.

"How do I look?" She whispered.

"Like a million bucks. Get in there and turn some heads." I reassured her, flashing a broad grin and two thumbs up. Feferi took a deep breath and mumbled a thank you before scurrying off to the living room.

I didn't have to turn around to see that fake smile curling Miss Peixes's painted lips and her sugar-coated voice welcoming our guests inside.

"Hello, Mister Captor, how are you?" Her voice boomed and echoed throughout the empty walls of the foyer. I couldn't hear the voice of this Mister Captor too well but it sounded like Miss Peixes was dominating the conversation. He introduced his two sons and Miss Peixes took over again. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

The kitchen is in the back northwest corner of the house surrounded by doors and other rooms. Connected to kitchen is the dining room to the east and to the south is the corridor where the bathroom and laundry rooms are. Further down the corridor is the sitting room, merged with the living room and Miss Peixes's study that she never lets me clean._ She must be hiding bodies in that room. _In the south-eastern corner of the kitchen is a door that peeks into the living room. You can almost see the front door from the kitchen so I kept the door open by a crack to try to get a glimpse of this Captor boy Feferi's been worrying over since this morning. All I could see was Miss Peixes's huge head of hair. _My God, she needs to stop teasing all that hair._ She turned around, guiding the Captors to the living room. I quickly spun back around so she wouldn't see me sneaking a peek.

"Please, have a seat." Miss Peixes's offered.

"Thank you." Mister Captor had a deep, soft voice with a hint of a slight lisp in his talk.

"Would you like anything to drink? Maybe some coffee?" Miss Peixes always smiled too much whenever she was trying to be a good hostess. Especially tonight. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably in her lap and her lips twitched every now and then.

"Just some water would be nice." Mister Captor played with his hands, also looking uncomfortable.

"Sollux, Mituna, would you like anything?" Miss Peixes's offered. I peeked through the crack in the door, stealing a look at the two boys. They both had thin dirty blonde hair and the same pale complexion. One boy who I assumed to be the elder one, desperately needed a haircut for his hair went past his eyes, blocking his vision completely. He didn't seem to make an effort to comb it or brush it out of his face for the occasion. His childish face donned a sweet smile for his hostess. But he seemed a bit out of it. _Then again, I heard that one's a little...special. _

The other one had a long pointy face with sharp features. He wore strangely colored glasses and had the most miserable look on his face. _Oh God._ I thought. I hoped he wasn't as unpleasant as he looked for Feferi's sake. He wasn't _that_ bad looking. But I wouldn't say he was living up to all the rumors Feferi heard about him. He turned his head and caught my stare. I froze for a minute in panic, his cold eyes piercing through me like a bullet. My heart stopping for what felt like a whole minute before I quickly whipped my head back in the kitchen. _Out of sight, out of mind._

"We're fine, thank you." _Oh, Lord. _He sounded like a stereotypical nerd from those TV shows Feferi watched all the time. I almost broke out laughing. _I wonder what she's thinking about this guy. _

"Alright then." She grinned at the two boys. Aradia!" Miss Peixes called. I inhaled sharply and pushed the door open, not daring to look any of our guests in the eyes. But I could feel all eyes on me.

"Ye-" I stopped myself, remembering what Miss Peixes said. I held my chest, pretending as if it was just a hiccup. No one questioned me.

"Can you get the nice man a glass of water?" I nodded and she wiggled a finger, gesturing for me to come closer to whisper to me. "And I think I'll have that cup of tea. I'm sweating bullets." I nodded again and returned to the kitchen to fetch their orders. The older Peixes sat next to Feferi, crossing her arms and pouting like a toddler until she yelled, "Yo, Aradia, when's dinner gonna be ready? I'm _starvin'_ to death here!" I watched Miss Peixes grit her teeth, pink blooming in her cheeks as she muttered something to her daughter.

The oven timer dinged and I pulled the flounder out to cool a little before I sent everyone to the dining room to serve. I walked back into the living room, holding Mister Captor's glass of water and Miss Peixes's cup of tea. I handed the glass of water to the man, not stealing a glance at his eyes knowing he was studying me hard. His stare followed me as I handed Miss Peixes her tea. It was like he was trying to recognize a face he never seen before. I pointed to the kitchen after handing the woman her tea and she nodded, understanding.

"Dinner is about to be served. Shall we take a seat in the dining room?" Miss Peixes announced.

"Finally." Muttered her daughter. Miss Peixes escorted them to the dining room, the Peixes on one side, the Captors on the other. I came in, holding a tray of tiny crescent rolls and freshly made tomato risotto, the ones I made only an hour ago. I could still feel Mister Captor's eyes studying me, examining my features from me large turtleneck sweater, my auburn eyes and dark brown curly hair. It made me shift uneasily, especially as I came to serve him, placing one of each appetizer on his small plate. It didn't help that it was dead silent the entire time, all eyes on the maid as she handed out food like a nun in an orphanage.

"Thank you, dear." He said. I nodded to him in acknowledgement and moved on to his son, Mituna. The boy seemed so out of it, almost as if he didn't even realize I was there. I moved on to the younger son, Feferi's suitor, Sollux. I got a better look at his face while he watched my hand place the food on his plate. He didn't have that unpleasant scowl disgracing his face. Without it, I might actually say he looked handsome. _Good._ I thought to myself.

"Thank you." He said, looking me directly in the eyes. It sent a shiver up my spine. I walked over to the other side of the table, starting with the older Peixes who sat next to Feferi, away from her mother.

"My god, I'm starvin'! Thanks Aradia!" She grabbed a few things off the plate herself. Miss Peixes was fuming on the other end of the table, giving me a look that said, _Do something, you peasant!_ I tapped her daughter's hand and pointed discretely to her mother. "What you sayin'?" She smirked. "C'mon, talk, girly!"

"Meenah!" Miss Peixes finally scolded. Feferi looked as if she wanted to die of embarrassment between the two of them. When I got to Feferi, she frowned at me. I gently patted her back, offering a sympathetic smile and moved on to Miss Peixes.

"Thank you, Aradia." I nodded and she tugged at my sleeve to whisper in my ear, "Can you bring everything out? I just want this night to be over already." I nodded again and returned to the kitchen to follow orders. Plate after plate, I put individual slices of flounder meat with a side of vegetables and garnish and brough them into the dining room, serving Mister Captor first. As I worked in the kitchen, gathering the other plates, I could hear Mister Captor's deep smooth voice, "What's your maid's name again?" Miss Peixes perked up, suddenly ten times more nervous than she was a minute ago.

"Oh, that is Aradia." Mister Captor contemplated this. "She's just a dear." She added with a nervous laugh. Miss Peixes flashed a tight-lipped smile. She glanced into the kitchen, sending me one of those _hurry up and get your ass out here and hand out our dinner_ kind of looks. I promptly slipped out into the dining hall, dishing out the rest of the food.

"Miss Aradia," Mister Captor called. I spun around to meet his gentle gaze, "If you don't mind, I have a question for you. It may seem a bit personal." I turned my head to Miss Peixes for refuge. Certainly she did _not_ want me answering any personal questions. "Did your mother happen to be a Megido?" Her fake smile was wiped clean off her face and she quickly pounced on the situation.

"She's mute!" She blurted out. Feferi shot her mother a ghastly look and the older Peixes just laughed to herself. "The poor thing has hallucinations all the time, used to say she saw ghosts and things of the such. But one day, she just stopped talking." She seemed content with her lie. "Poor thing, must have had a traumatic experience. Must've been a nightmare or something." Feferi almost smacked her mother's arm for sharing that bit of information. I shrugged it off.

"That's a shame. Why she looks exactly like a Megido." Miss Peixes chuckled, biting her lip and glancing away. I guess she wasn't going to tell him that I was, in fact, a Megido. And so was my mother. I looked over at Mister Captor. He seemed disappointed and muttered a quiet "Such a shame." and dropped the subject. But I could see from my peripheral Mister Captor's youngest son eyeing me suspiciously. He was supposed to be exceptionally intelligent according to Feferi. And he was already questioning Miss Peixes's white lie and my willingness to play along.

I retreated to the kitchen where I was told to remain for the rest of the night until the Captors left. And so I did. I pulled out _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_ and sat at the kitchen table to continue where I left off. McMurphy was walking out of the bathroom in his Moby Dick boxers, irritating Nurse Ratched last I remember. The kitchen table was in the corner of the room, out of the sight of everyone sitting at the dining room table but I was still able to hear their conversation. I tuned most of it out. Afterall, it was mainly just Miss Peixes making a sales pitch about her daughter to Mister Captor. The Mister Captor talking about his son and what he has accomplished and his future plans. It didn't interest me much. I'd hear it all over again from Feferi so I just focussed on my book.

I was so caught up in my story, I didn't hear footsteps in the kitchen until I saw Feferi's suitor standing there, looking at me with those piercing eyes. We both sat there, waiting for somebody to say something but I was bound by Miss Peixes's lie to remain silent. So he spoke up first.

"What you reading there?" I lifted the book to show him the cover. "Ah, I see...do you mind telling me where the bathroom is?" He asked with his lisp. I pointed to down the corridor, trying not to crack a smile. "You know, I'd much rather you use your words." I narrowed my eyes at him, gesturing that I couldn't speak. But he knew better. He glanced at the dining room, moved closer to me, out of sight from everyone. His voice was a low whisper, "I'm not an idiot. I know that you can talk." I shook my head. He got closer. "And I know that you _are_ a Megido." I just stared. He moved even closer and my anxiety started working up. He smirked knowingly. "You aren't going to deny that one." I could hear his steady breathing, he was so close. I turned my head away, taking an interest in some of the grease stains on the wall. I'd have to clean those later. "Say something for me." He was just as serious, even with his crazy lisp. But there was a hint of flirtatiousness in his tone. "Why do you let that woman speak for you?" I could _feel_ him breathing on me. "Do you really see ghosts, _Aradia?_" I shivered. His breath was hot on my ear. "Say one word and I'll go. I know I'm making you uncomfortable." His nose was practically touching the side of my face. I could smell his scent so close. The smell of unwanted cologne and men's shampoo. He smelled like your average boy. My hands began to tremble. Even more than Miss Peixes's. "Or maybe you like the attention I'm giving you." He chuckled. It was a lose-lose situation for me. I had no choice but to surrender.

"I'm just a maid..." I mumbled, ashamed of how meek I sounded under his stare. But he still lingered for a moment longer. Then he backed away with a satisfied chuckle.

"Well, I'll be seeing you again, Aradia." Sollux whispered and walked back into the dining room. He didn't even go to the bathroom. _That son of a bitch._ He left me shivering, flustered and red in the face. _I hope Feferi doesn't like him._ I did _not_ wish to see that boy that close to me ever again. I treasured my personal space.

I turned and saw the older Peixes standing there, her hand covering her sly smirk. _How long has she been standing there?_ I felt my cheeks flare and she cackled even more.

"Aww damn!" Her voice was just above a whisper, "Someone wants da _V_." The older Peixes glanced back at the dining table. "Pfft, I'd give it to him." My eyes went wide, "Don't be worryin', girly. I won't be tellin' nobody. It was gettin' real boring 'round here anyway." She winked.

"Wait, I didn't eve-" She already disappeared back into the dining room. "I'm so confused..." I sighed to myself.

Dinner was done, and the Captors were getting ready to leave. I peeked my head out of the living room into the foyer and accidentally caught Mister Captor's gaze. He smiled which was strange. Usually the guests ignore the maid but I suppose he is still curious about the whole "is she a Megido" thing.

"Thank you for the meal. Tell Miss Aradia it was delicious." They rarely ever thank the maid either. I kind of liked Mister Captor. He was much more polite than most of Miss Peixes's other guests. _And__ he's appreciative._ Then my eyes met his son's. I quickly retreated back to the kitchen, but not before catching a glimpse of him smirking my way. I heard the door shut and Miss Peixes sigh in relief.

"Aradia!" She calls, stomping into the kitchen. "I need some ibuprofen. And some tea would be nice."

"Of course, ma'am. I'll bring it upstairs." The woman dragged herself up the steps to lay down. As soon as she left, Feferi skipped in the room, completely radiant.

"Soooo," She grinned, biting her lip.

"Soooo?" I looked at her puzzled. The older Peixes passed by, wiggling her eyebrows and disappeared down the corridor. I inhaled a nervous breath.

Feferi then held up a sheet of paper to my face, "I got his number and he has mine now." I smiled at her, guilt building in my chest. I thought of what Feferi's sister said, what Sollux said, and I got to thinking. _Is he using Fef? _I hope he really does like her.

"So you really like this boy?" I asked her. She nodded furiously. _Damn._

"Must've been the hair." She patted her bun dramatically and hugged me around my waist. "I'm so happy, Aradia! He _likes_ me! He _actually _likes me." I didn't have the guts to tell her what happened. I didn't want to break her spirits now.

"When's he coming over again? Do you know?"

"Sometime next week. It'll be just him next time." _Just great._ "I can't wait!" Feferi sighed dreamily.

"I bet."

"Well, I think I'm going to head up for bed." She yawned. "Goodnight, Aradia."

"Goodnight, Feferi. See you tomorrow." I watched her twirl around and skip through the kitchen into the living room and vanish up the steps. _Don't worry, Aradia. There's nothing to worry about. Everything will turn out fine._ I brought Miss Peixes's tea and ibuprofen upstairs, left it on her nightstand and started my walk home.

* * *

**Whew! I wrote a lot. Thank you guys for reading and please review!**


	2. Wednesday Night

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback and I'm glad everyone likes it so far! **

* * *

The screen door was propped open by a concrete block, the cool autumn air flowing throughout the house. Damara was off from work tonight and smoking on the couch. She kept the electric fan next to her, turned on high because she knows how much I hate the smell of those cigarettes. Her long hair was greasy and poured over the arm of the sofa like a waterfall of black.

As much as I hated to admit it, Damara was clearly the more beautiful Megido. She was lean with a set of full red lips and long dark eyelashes. She, too, worked as a maid, moving from family to family. Or at least she used to. She claimed that Miss Peixes spread a rumor that she slept with one of her oldest daughter's suitors so none of the women wanted to hire her. But everyone knows that no woman wanted an attractive maid working in their home with their daughters. The men, however, were all over her. She jumped from house to house, leaving when they got too familiar with her. The only exception was the Ampora family, which also happened to be her last house. She worked for Mister Ampora until she was 18 and quit to get a job at the casino. Decided she wasn't fit to be a maid but told Mister Ampora that his oldest sexually harassed her all the time. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Hey." Her auburn eyes fluttered open and glanced in my direction.

"You home early." She said in her broken English and eastern accent. She had more time to spend with mother when we were younger. She learned the language before she ever heard a word in English. She had to learn English when she started applying for a job, but she still spoke in her native tongue every now and then. She did it the most when she was on the phone with her boyfriend, as if she didn't want me to hear what they were saying. I guess she doesn't realize I can understand most of what she's saying and I don't really care what she _is _saying anyway. "How work?" I took a seat on the ratty chair in the corner, far away from the woman. Those cigarettes made me feel ill if I lingered around the smell for too long.

"It was...different." Damara lifted her head and eyed me suspiciously. She was probably expecting my usual response of a curt "fine" and then lit another cig.

"Tell." I inhaled a sharp breath, taking in the earthy maple smell of the damp leaves surrounding our house.

"Do you know Mister Captor's son?"

"Helmet boy?" She looked at me as if I was insane. She used to say that she knew that boy _too_ well during the brief time she worked for the Captors. Don't ask me what it means, I don't even know. That was maybe ten or so years ago. After the older Captor's accident, she quit right away. Doctor said the poor thing must have damaged his amygdala or something. But Damara never gave me many details, just said the boy went berserk.

"No, the younger one. Sollux."

"I vague remember." She searched the back of her mind, failing to put a face to the name. Probably cause her head was filled with all that smoke. "Why? What happen?"

"Well, Feferi really likes him. She's probably going to marry him _if _he stays with her, that is." Damara watched me, giving me a look anticipating the punchline. "And...well, I guess you could say he took some interest in me." Her eyes widened for a split second. She took a long drag from her cigarette and contemplated this statement. She left me sitting there, waiting for her reaction, a response to my problem. I hated when she did this.

"You...?" She held the cigarette between her lips and made a motion with her hands. A finger slipping in and out of a..._hole_.

"_No!_" She took another drag from her cig.

"Why freak out then?" I sprang up from the chair, pacing back and forth. Clearly she wasn't seeing the bigger picture.

"He had his face _this_ close to me." I placed an inch gap between me and the flesh of her cheek but quickly retreated back to my chair after inhaling a cloud of smoke. "No one ever dares to even _breathe_ on the maid. But he marched into the kitchen, _made_ me talk, made me say something to him and told me he would see me again. Damara, I'm going to get in so much trouble for this." Nothing. She just sat there. "If Miss Peixes finds out she'll fire me!"

"Then you work casino with sister."

"_Damara_!" I whined. "That's not all there is to it. Miss Peixes would spread rumors that I'm a whore. I'd never be able to get another job as a maid...And it would break Feferi's heart."

"Casino pay good." She persisted.

"I'm not fit to be a casino girl." Even she knows I don't have the body to work a job like that.

"Keep secret then." She smashed the cigarette butt in the ashtray next to the sofa. "No one need know. Ignore Captor and keep job."

"But I feel like I should tell someone about this. It wasn't _my_ fault."

"You tell me. That enough. Peixes bitch, she fire you if tell. Even if not your fault. Keep mouth shut, no problems." She narrowed her eyes at me, "Captor may not even like you. Could be flirt." I nodded reluctantly. Damara wasn't known for having high morals but she was right. One, he could just be a flirtatious guy. She had more experience in that field. And though her implication that I was below the line of satisfactory when it came to appearance was a bit disappointing, I trusted her hypothesis. Secondly, I'd have to keep this from Feferi and even more so, Miss Peixes. Because it did not matter how flirtatious that man was, I already broke the golden rule of "no speaking to guests" and Miss Peixes would hold it against my throat if she wanted to.

* * *

The voices didn't keep me up all night, thank goodness. They've been unsually quiet lately. I haven't been getting many bizarre visions in my sleep either. It's beginning to worry me but I appreciate the peace.

I woke up at 6:30 going through my daily morning routine to get ready for work. Usually Damara drops me off but today I took the bus. I saw the younger Vantas, Karkat riding in the back, leaning against the window carelessly. We exchanged modest pleasantries and but he remained in his seat and I stayed in mine. We weren't close. But we came from similar backgrounds. Poor, unattractive, orphaned children. Kanaya Maryam ended up raising him. Luckily she was a natural-born mother, even at the age of ten so the kid didn't turn out _too_ bad.

But that boy was the definition of pitiful. He let his inferiority complex get the best of him, molded him into the constantly cranky young man he was notorious for being. The only thing he had going for him was his job on Miss Pyrope's orchard (and the simple fact that her daughter was patient and blind). She seemed to really like Karkat, despite his vulgar language and generally sour attitude. She would send some fruit from every harvest home with him for the family and drive him home when she was able. According to the rumor that's been floating around town lately, the Vantas boy has something with Miss Pyrope's blind daughter, Terezi. The juicy part about it is that Miss Pyrope approves.

I wonder what it's like working for Miss Pyrope. I heard she treats her workers with love and high respect. It's like they are part of the family too. I used to be fairly good friends with Terezi before she went blind. We were around 13 and 14. The times I came over, Miss Pyrope was kind, earnest in her words, and actually quite humorous. She had a strong sense of integrity and morals. She used to be a lawyer, but she only worked for the good guys. She refused to work with anyone she deemed a criminal. In fact, she quit that job and started the orchard because she couldn't stand the atmosphere in the courtroom. I imagine she would have loved to slap some sense into hundreds of people who would walk in and out of those doors. _Maybe she could do that to Miss Peixes sometime_.

Miss Pyrope loved both of her daughters muchly, despite being ridiculed for allowing her eldest daughter, Latula, to marry someone as unstable as Mituna, Mister Captor's eldest son, and for putting up with Terezi's handicap. Miss Peixes has been talking an awful lot about it lately now that I think about it. Their relationship has always been bitter. Miss Peixes mocked Miss Pyrope's parenting methods and mentioning how everything she did was disgraceful. I figured she's jealous because the Pyropes are not anywhere close to being dysfunctional like the Peixes family. Maybe I should visit sometime and see how Terezi is doing. But it's been so many years, I feel it would be awkward if I ever did.

The Pyrope's orchard was so far back in the woods, Karkat got off at the closest place he could and walked down the long dirt path. My stop was up next. I stood up in anticipation and thanked the driver as I left. I walked down the elaborate brick path leading to the house, past large willow trees in the empty fields and rose bushes, all empty and brown for the arrival of winter. It was now 7:53. I stepped inside, greeted by Miss Peixes and her smug grin.

"Good, you're early. I got a ton of work for you to do today." She chuckled and handed me the list. "Miss Serket is coming over for lunch this afternoon, so I need the house spotless."

"Yes ma'am." There was a pause so I read down the list of chores as if something new would pop up. It was the same list every day. I never knew why she bothered to rewrite the whole list over again and wait for me at the door to place it in my hands. She wasn't gaining anything from it. In fact, it just made it where she'd have to wake up earlier.

"Mister Captor's son is seeing Feferi again." It sounded like she was attempting to boast to me about it. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"That's lovely, they look good together."

"Of course." She beamed. "Hmmm...I'm thinking chicken salad and some cheese sandwiches for lunch, does that sound good for a casual lunch?"

"Maybe some grapes to go along with it." I suggested politely.

"Hmm...sounds fine. Make sure it's ready by 1, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright then, I'll be upstairs." I nodded and watch her skip up the steps, a smile gracing her face. She must be thinking about her daughter's wedding plans already. She was praying that this boy would marry Feferi because god forbid she have _two_ unmarried daughters. One was still a disgrace in her eyes.

Feferi must have heard me speaking with her mother and sprinted down the steps into the foyer, twirling and humming like a lovesick fool.

"He called me last night after you left." She was practically _glowing._ "It felt so romantic, he told me he wanted to see me again, and soon." _Maybe he really is just a flirt. _

"What did you say to him?" I asked her. I was happy for her, really. Yet a twinge of disappointment jabbed at my heart, like a thorn in my foot.

"I told him Wednesday afternoon, like 4 or 5-ish." She bit her lip anxiously. Every Wednesday evening was Miss Peixes's "girls' night-out" and Feferi was well aware of this.

"While your mother's out?" I whispered. She nodded in embarrassment.

"It's not like we're going to do anything. You'll be there." She took a deep breath, "Besides, mother would just make things worse. You know that. She already lied about you being mute last night. I told him last night on the phone that you weren't." _He was already well aware. _Feferi smiled slightly, "I want you two to be friends." _Oh, Feferi, you are so incredibly naive._

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." I chuckled. "What about your sister?"

"She has _errands _to run." She held her fingers up in air quotations.

"I see," _I've heard the older Peixes use that one God only knows how many times. _Feferi was practically bouncing in place like a kid at the zoo. "Come on, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Oooh~! I want waffles today!" The princess licked her lips and skipped merrily out of the foyer into the kitchen.

* * *

It was 12:50 and someone was impatiently hammering away at the doorbell. Probably that Miss Serket. I couldn't stand that woman. She was incredibly rude and held herself far above me, as if I was the doormat she wiped her crazy heels on.

"Coming!" I yelled, the slightest hint of frustration in my voice as I threw the bread down on the cutting board. I opened the door and the woman let herself in, pushing me aside to greet Miss Peixes behind me.

"Marquise! How are you doing?" Miss Peixes grinned.

"Oh, I'm wonderful, thank you. I haven't visited in such a long time. I've missed being in your company." _Believe me, no__ one missed you. _Miss Serket held her chin up, holding her hand out as if she expected Miss Peixes to kneel down and kiss it. She shook it.

"Aradia has lunch in the kitchen, would you like to sit in the tea room and eat?"

"Oh, of course, thank you." She thanked Miss Peixes. Not like I slaved in the kitchen, starting, scrapping, and redoing that salad a thousand times over until Miss Peixes thought it was frickin perfect. But that's alright I guess. She'll mess it all up when she sticks her fork in it, like she always does.

"Aradia." Miss Peixes glanced at me, pointing discretely to the kitchen. I nodded and scurried off to the kitchen. I placed the salad bowl down in the tea room for the both of them, followed by the cheese sandwiches Miss Peixes ordered. They didn't touch the food for a whole five minutes, I swear.

I sat in the living room with my book in hand, right outside the tea room in case Miss Peixes called. I couldn't focus on the words with them yapping away though. I don't even know why I bothered.

"So I heard your Feferi is dating Captor's youngest." Miss Serket reached for a cheese sandwich, nibbling delicately like a squirrel.

"I would assume so. They are adorable together." That woman always felt the need to boast, even with her _friends._

"I am quite sure. He is a handsome boy."

"Indeed." Miss Peixes agreed. Only now was she making a dent in the chicken salad she had been so picky about earlier.

"Did you hear about Miss Pyrope? Her daughter, Terezi, the poor blind one, apparently she's going to marry that boy they have working on the orchard. Oh, what's his name...? The real pitiful one?" She snapped her fingers, as if that would wake the name in her mind. "Vantas? That might be it."

"Vantas!? That lowly peasant? He's but 18 years old! And marriage?! My God, how could she disgrace her daughter like that?" Miss Peixes contemplated this for a moment. "Then again, the girl _is_ blind. That boy must be desperate to want to marry a blind woman. Pyrope must realize this..." Miss Peixes have Miss Pyrope credit for all the wrong reasons.

"You make a valid point. Marrying that girl would be more like taking care of a dog than a marriage." Miss Serket mused. The two giggled. "And how about that other one. Latula?" She shook her head in disappointment, "Such a pretty girl, so much potential. But she's marrying Captor's oldest son. Mituna. The _special_ one." She emphasizes special, like it was some kind of forbidden word in the English language.

"Oh, yes. He came over last night. Thing didn't say a word. Seemed to be spacing out the entire time. Didn't even thank our maid for the meal." _Well, neither did your idolized guest here._ They seemed too childish to actually be adults. I wanted to smack the both of them but, of course, that would never go down well.

"What a pity." The phone started to ring.

"Aradia, would you be a dear-"

"I got it!" I answered, rushing to the phone in the kitchen. "Peixes' residence, this is the maid speaking."

"The mute one?" I almost dropped the thing on the tile floor and held my breath. _Alright, it's nothing Aradia. Calm down. _

"May I ask who's calling?" I asked indignantly.

"You know who's calling." There goes that lisp again. It was so hard to take him seriously when he _thounded like thith._

"I'll get Feferi-"

"You don't have to. I can talk to you." He almost sounded desperate. Like he was pleading me to stay on the phone. _It's nothing and you know it._

"Aradia, who is it!?" Miss Peixes's voice echoed off the hollow rooms and their tall ceilings. Everything paused for a minute. I listened carefully to the water running upstairs. Feferi must be in the shower...she won't know he called...so maybe lying won't hurt this one time. I covered the speaker and answered, "It's a telemarketer." Miss Peixes groaned in disgust and went back to her business.

"You know, this isn't very appropriate." I said, but the thought didn't bother me that much. It felt scandalous. Like I was rebelling against Miss Peixes and all that she stood for. If only I had the guts.

"What isn't?"

"Speaking to the maid when you are seeing her boss's daughter."

"I don't see why you're freaking out so much over talking to a guy. Who cares, really?"

"Umm, I do." It sounded much more bitter than I intended it to be. "I could lose my job."

"Then hang up." I paused. _Should I?_ I should. But did I want to? I didn't mind talking to him. Maybe it was the fact I was talking to a guy that made me not want to hang up. It had nothing to do with him specifically. It was a rare occasion when I actually got the chance to talk to anything that wasn't female. I spent most of my life around women, mostly cooking, and picking their tampons out of the toilet and pads off the trashcan lid. So it was refreshing I guess. "You still there?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Silence fell between us. I couldn't hear the running water anymore. In its stead, I heard the light patting of bare feet walking into the kitchen.

"I have to go. Bye." Without giving an explanation, I slammed the phone on the receiver. Feferi peeked her head in, a towel over her wet hair and a puzzled expression on her face.

"What was that?" She was still smiling.

"Telemarketer couldn't get the hint." I lied. She giggled sweetly. She flipped her head and the towel slid out of her hair, freeing her long thick locks. She seemed a little more peppy today than usual. She had an eager skip in her walk and that ridiculous grin still stuck to her face.

"I'm starving. Let's have lunch!" Feferi turned the radio up as loud as it could possibly go.

"Feferi, your mother has someone over!"

"So?" She rummaged around the kitchen and threw on an apron. _Oh, Jegus, Miss Peixes was going to have my ass. _I blame the Captor boy for her newly discovered confidence.

"Wait! You're helping?!" I shouted over the radio. She look offended that even asked.

"Of course I am!" She started singing with Gerry Rafferty and grabbing large glass mixing bowls out from the hutch. _"Clowns to left of me, jokers to the right. Here I am, stuck in the middle with you."_

_"Well, you started off with nothing, and you're proud that you're a self-made man"_ The radio sang back.

"What are we making?" The princess was twirling around in her sweats as if it was one of those huge poofy dresses.

"Hmm...blueberry muffins!" She declared.

"That's not much of a lunch..." But she was already fixated on these blueberry muffins so we got started.

_"Trying to make some sense of it all,  
But I can see it makes no sense at all  
Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor?  
'Cause I don't think that I can take anymore" _Feferi sang louder, urging me to join her. I shook my head.

"Come on, Aradia, have some fun for once!" She danced in her place like an idiot for a second, "This is going to be like _our_ song! So sing!"

_"Here I am, stuck in the middle with you." _I remained quiet. Feferi nudged my shoulder to encourage me "_And you started off with nothing, a__nd you're proud that you're a self-made man." _I increasingly got louder until the both of us were singing horribly off-key, dumping flour and sugar into the glass bowl.

_"Yeah, I don't know why I came here tonight. __I got the feeling that something ain't right. I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair, and I'm wondering how I'll get down those stairs. Clowns to left of me, jokers to the right, here I am, stuck in the middle with you. Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you. Stuck in the middle with-"_

"Aradia!" Miss Peixes shrieked in the doorway. I froze and my hairs rose like that of a frightened cat. She stomped over to the table and turned the radio off. "I've been hollering your name for a whole. Five. Minutes." She emphasized each word with a nasty poking of her finger against my nose.

"Mom, it's my fault, I asked her to help me mak-" Feferi was shaking, frightened tears threatening to trickle from her childish eyes.

"Go upstairs!" She tore the apron off and sprinted out of the kitchen. I noticed Miss Serket standing in the living room, watching the scene unfold before her. She had a look on her face that just said _you got what was coming to you, silly girl._ "Clean this mess up." She ordered. "I can't believe you."

"I can't believe you let your daughter be friends with the _maid_. It's a disgrace to your daughter's image."_  
_

"Huh?" Miss Peixes and I both looked up.

"You shouldn't allow Feferi to spend time around such rude young women." Miss Serket coughed into her hand politely, "No offense to you, Miss Peixes, but Meenah isn't exactly a good role model. But now your _maid_? That's just awful. She should be around woman of her own class." Even if Miss Peixes was higher than Miss Serket in status, beauty, and wealth, Miss Serket possessed the ability to bend her however she wished, like a copper wire. She gained her power through Miss Peixes, sucking it out of Miss Peixes without her even realizing it. She was the copper wire and Miss Serket sent the electric signals. She convinced Miss Peixes what things she deemed wrong and socially unacceptable, the newest one being brought to attention now. "For all we know, she could be just like her _mother._"

I watched Miss Peixes carefully. _Miss Peixes, I swear to God. If you say what I think you're about to, I don't even know what I'll do. _But she glanced at me and we had one of those rare _moments_. Something I have always wished we shared more of. It was through these moments that I knew that Miss Peixes still had a small inkling of care for me deep down in that cold heart. In spite of Miss Serket, she put a hand on my shoulder and said with her held chin high, "I do not think Aradia is in any way a _bad_ influence on _my_ daughter. In fact, she's taught Feferi a lot that I am grateful for. She might just teach Feferi how to be a good wife one day." I could have hugged the woman if I still didn't think she was a bitch.

Miss Serket glanced between the both of us and hung her head down, not saying a word. The smile on my face broadened. _Oh, s__weet victory. _I scarcely got the pleasure of tasting something this lovely and delicious.

"Aradia, can you clean up this mess, please?"

"Of course, ma'am." My voice softened. Miss Peixes escorted Miss Serket out, bidding her farewell. When I turned around, Miss Peixes was in the doorway, staring at me with sodden eyes.

"I'm sorry, Aradia." She mumbled and walked upstairs to her daughter.

* * *

After the incident while Miss Serket was over, Miss Peixes ordered me to wear my uniform from now on as some kind of punishment. I hadn't worn that thing in years, I had to dig through the entire house to find it. It was so old and worn, the fabric stretched as far as it was able but it still didn't fit my body. It took the strength of both Damara and I to pop enough stitches to make it fit but I ended up buying a new one anyway. The new one wasn't the most comfortable thing I have ever worn and it was a little too short for my liking. But it was the only one I could find in my size and actually afford so I'd have to suck it up.

It was one in the afternoon, the dreaded day, Wednesday. Feferi called Sollux up yesterday, and he was definitely coming. The entire day, Feferi was asking me what she should wear, trying to be discrete. She covered her mouth, pretending she wasn't smiling like an idiot in front of her mother, as if smiling something abnormal for her and something Miss Peixes needed to worry about.

"Aradia, I need the sheets cleaned tonight. Oh, and can you bring the garbage cans back? They've been out there since Friday." She went down the list, slipping on a pair of pink heels and smoothing down her dress. "How do I look?"

"Lovely." I answered.

"You look beautiful, mother!" Feferi chimed in joyfully. The older Peixes already left to go _run some errands, _and I could see Feferi restraining herself from pushing her mother out the door. She was just as nervous as she was at dinner when she met the Captor boy. I wasn't going to lie, I was a bit nervous myself. My stomach was churning and I was getting cramps. But I wasn't going to get in Feferi's way. No way in hell would I sit there third-wheeling it up, or even worse, stealing that boy's attention away from her.

"Alright, you two be good. Lock the doors and don't burn the house down." Miss Peixes joshed and tussled her daughter's hair. The door slowly closed. _Click._

"FINALLY!" Feferi shrieked. I must have jumped thirty feet in the air because she was on the floor laughing at me.

"Are we going to do your hair now or what?"

"Yup!" She squeaked and hopped upstairs.

The Captor boy knocked at 4 o'clock sharp. I was still trying to tame Feferi's wild hair with a curling iron and smoothing grease. _Asshole's pretty early, now._

"I'm about to put a handful of lard in your hair just to get this frizz out!" I declared, "Should I just put it up or something?"

"I'm going to soak it in cold water then maybe blow dry it again." She thought carefully. "Can you get the door? Maybe you can show him to the living room while he's waiting for me?"

"I'll come back up here and help once I let him in."

"Aradia! It's rude to leave our guest just sitting there." Feferi protested, her cheeks started to flush and her hands trembled, "I'm getting anxious again." _I don't care what she says. __I am _not_ sitting in a room _alone_ with that boy!_

"Don't be so formal about it, Feferi, he'll get over it." I jumped down half the staircase, barely making it on two feet once I hit the landing. I smoothed out my uniform, trying to pull it down past my knees and tugging at sleeves that were no longer there. _I want my sweater back._ I flung open the door but no one was there. _Did he leave already?_ I sighed and started closing the door. That is until something kicked it back open.

"Jegus!" I yelped, barely dodging the door by a hair. Then in stepped that boy, an accomplished grin plastered to his lips.

"Sorry." _Him and that damn lisp._

"Yeah, it's fine." I growled despite my manners. "Feferi is still getting ready upstairs." He shook his head and muttered something like _"women"_ I disregarded his comment and started for the stairs, "I think you know where the living room is. I will be back with Feferi shortly."

"I was sorta hoping to talk to _you_, but alright." I stopped short, shooting him a funny look. He didn't seem to notice or chose not to. "Tell her I don't care what she looks like. I just came here to see her."

"Will do, sir." I yelled from the top of the steps. Then I stepped into the bedroom to find Feferi desperately trying to dry her hair, still in the same clothes she was in earlier. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. "Okay, Feferi, just put a sundress on, get a sweater and some tights I guess, and I'll just put your hair up."

"But-"

"He really doesn't care what you look like, he just wants to see_ you_." I relayed the message back to her. Her face was flushed, then she slowly nodded.

"O-okay." I managed to get her all fixed up. But I had to practically force her down the steps and into the living room, she was so nervous. I did not have the slightest clue as to why, she was gorgeous and as close to perfect as a woman could possibly be. Sollux wasn't looking any more formal than she was. He was in a pair of jeans and had a long-sleeved polo shirt on. His jacket was hanging in the foyer.

"Hi." She mumbled coyly.

"Hey." He smiled.

_"Come on, Feferi, smile. Be confident." _I whispered in her ear. "I'm going to get some snacks." Feferi was still standing in front of the Captor boy, nervously scratching her elbow. I put a hand on her shoulder and tried to motion her to sit down next to him. She eventually did and her cheeks bloomed a brilliant shade of red. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

They talked quietly while I searched in the icebox for some leftover _whatever_ to put on the coffee table. I pulled out some left over cheese sandwiches from when Miss Serket came over and brought them in. The two were now laughing and smiling, and I felt a jab of pain deep in my heart. It subsided quickly. _Maybe I'm just jealous._

"I'll just go upstai-"

"Aradia, sit down. I have to introduce you properly." Feferi grinned, patting the empty spot next to her. I sat in the chair across from them. "Sollux, this is my best friend, Aradia."

"Hello." I didn't look at him.

"Hi."

"See, she really isn't mute. My mom just made that up." She explained.

"I'm going to go upstairs now." I excused myself, but Feferi grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Aradia, why don't you stay in here and talk."

"I'm fine. I have to go clean the sheets anyway."

"But..." She pouted. "Fine."

I shook her off and headed for the stairwell. I could feel his eyes on me, even as he placed his arm around Feferi, they did not dare move from my body. I unconsciously pulled my uniform hem down, suddenly feeling more uncomfortable than I ever have before. I carried about my business, pulling the sheets off the beds and gathering them in a pile. When I came back down, sheets, blankets, pillow cases, and things of the such in my arms, he was still staring. I walked by briskly and uncomfortably pretending not to notice.

The laundry room was in the back of the house, down the corridor and next to the bathroom. It was the loneliest room in the entire house, but it was the room where the voices were the loudest. Today they were dead silent. Like the dead ought to be. But the laundry room felt even lonelier without them. I wonder where they've gone, if they left me or if they have got nothing to say to me. I tried not to dwell on it too much, I should have been happy they were gone. They were always such a nuisance anyway.

"Hey." A voice whispered. I spun around and there was the Captor boy in the doorway.

"Get out of here, I'm working."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I apologize, but I'm _busy._ You _should_ be talking to Feferi." I turned my back to him, sorting bed sheets from blankets from pillow cases on the washing machine.

"Fine." He said bitterly. But he didn't leave, he just stood there, watching me.

"Where did you tell her you were going?"

"The bathroom." He took another step into the laundry room.

"Guys don't take that long to do their business. So go before she looks for you." I tried to sound as cold as I possibly could. No need for me to try to win him over, he was Feferi's. And _only_ Feferi's.

"Fine." But he walked up next to me and slammed a piece of paper down on the washing machine. I glanced up at him, his eyes cold and determined. I held his stare, matching that bitterness until he finally spoke up, "Call me at some point. I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I'll explain on the phone when you call me tonight." He was already heading for the door.

"You better not be playing her...if you are..." I left the threat hanging. I didn't have the power to do anything myself, but I could make him believe that I did.

"I'm not planning on it." And he shut the door behind him.

It was only 5 when he left. He rubbed Feferi's shoulder affectionately and took one glance back at me.

"I'll come visit next Wednesday." He told her and kissed her forehead. "Bye."

"Bye." Feferi responded dreamily and the door shut. "Oh my God..." She giggled, "Aradia, I think I'm in love."

"That's lovely." I smiled. But all I could think about was all the questions I had for that boy when I called him tonight and all the crap I was going to give him when he did.

* * *

I got home around 9. Damara was working till 3 in the morning tonight so I had the house to myself for a while. I pulled the paper Sollux gave me out of my pocket and examined it. _Should I really call him? What if someone else answers?_ I probably should have thought about that when he told me to call him. What could he possibly have to say to me anyway?

For an hour, I picked up the phone and put it back down. It wasn't until 10:30, after a glass of Damara's cheap wine, I called.

"Hello?" It sounded like Sollux. I hoped it was Sollux at least.

"Sollux?" I whispered into the speaker.

"I was waiting for you to call me. Took you long enough."

"Yeah, well, I called."

"I can see that..." He paused, "Listen, what I'm about to say is going to sound ridiculous but I still want to know." I didn't like where this was going.

"I have a few questions first." I interrupted. He groaned in irritation but I honestly didn't care at this point.

"Fine, shoot."

"Do you really like Feferi?"

"Yes."

"You're not using her are you?" I wanted a definitive answer. I wanted to be able to trust his word and know he was telling me the truth.

"I already answered that earlier."

"It's not that hard to answer again."

"Ugh." I could hear him mumbling something from the other line. "What could I possibly be _using_ her for?"

"I don't know. Whatever. As long as you _really_ like her and you don't plan on hurting her."

"Well, I don't _plan_ on hurting her." He said. _Did that he mean he didn't _really _like her?_ I wanted to believe him but at the same time, I wasn't about to press on. "Someone seems over-protective."

"She's my friend. That's what friends do." I poured myself another glass of wine.

"_Is_ that what friends do? Hmm," He sounded clearly sarcastic. I downed the glass in a few gulps.

"Why are you talking to the _maid _anyway? No one _ever_ talks to the maid." I was getting more frustrated by the minute. I blamed the wine.

"You're mysterious. I could care less if you are a maid or not." I heard him cough, "And I wanted to talk to you about the ghosts." _What?_

"What?!" I slam the empty wine glass on the counter, "Are you messing with me or something?"

"What?! No! I'm being dead serious." Sollux sighed into the phone, "Listen, I just want to know if you, well, hear _them_." He seemed almost embarrassed asking me such a question. Then again, it was a bit bizarre. What was he even planning to do with that information?

"Is this some kind of joke?" I could feel the alcohol running through my veins, sprouting a newly discovered brashness inside me. "How do you even know? Did Feferi tell you or something?"

"No, your _boss_ did at last week's dinner." He stated matter-of-factly. "I just wanted to tell you...I hear them too."

"Well, they've been very quiet lately. Not that I care. I'm glad they're gone. Annoying little things."

"What did they say to you?" He sounded ecstatic, as if I was someone he's been searching for all his life and now he wanted to know about everything I have experienced.

"They _showed_ me things. But that is none of your business what they showed me." I could hear someone shouting in the background. "What was that?"

"I have to go. Can you call me tomorrow? I want to talk to you more about this." I mulled this over. I really shouldn't be even talking to this boy. Miss Peixes would never let me get away with it. She made it clear that I was never to speak to _any_ boy who came into her house unless she gave me the okay. She wasn't going to risk letting her precious daughter lose a guy because of _me_. She'd be ten times more pissed off if she knew I was about to make _future_ plans with him. But I couldn't help but notice how desperate and pathetic he sounded.

"I...I suppose I could..."

"Thanks, Aradia."

"I did nothing, but you are welcome, Sollux." I hung up the phone. I sat on the kitchen counter, staring out into the dark room, the grease stained walls and peeling paint, then the magnitude of what I just did hit me like a brick. _Oh, shit._

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long, you guys. I was having difficulty with what I should write. Hopefully you guys like it!**

**Now that I look back at this chapter...I feel not that much happens in it. It's like a set up for everything...I still hope everyone likes it. **

**If anyone's wondering, the song Feferi and Aradia are singing is "Stuck In the Middle With You" by Stealers Wheel. **


End file.
